Benutzer Diskussion:Sassi1710
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, Sassi1710! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:Sassi1710!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 21:17, 31. Okt. 2011 hiiii, danke, dass du mir deine Hilfe anbietest, du bist eindeutig meine erste Anlaufstelle, naja ich bin momentan zwar noch etwas überfordert aber das wird....weil iwie ist das voll lustig, also danke für den tipp :) lg Ayaka :D Ayaka88 22:56, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey, erstmal herzlich Willkommen hier im Wiki. Scheinst ja in Sachen Edits schon kräftig durchzustarten, oder? Wenn es irgendwelche Fragen gibt, auf die du dir die Antwort noch nicht selber erschließen konntest, dann frag einfach bei mir nach, ich dürfte für die meisten Probleme dann die Antwort parat haben. In diesem Sinne noch viel Spaß am bearbeiten, alright? DavisWTG 18:53, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach, du meinst bestimmt die Infobox. Um die zu integrieren, gehst du beim Header zu Wikia allgemein und wählst dann Vorlagen aus. Von den Vorlagen suchst du dir dann die aus, die du haben willst, kopierst das ganze dann und fügst es dann dort ein, wo du es haben willst, dort kannst du es dann auch einfügen. DavisWTG 12:47, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) So wie ich es sehe, hast du ja jetzt das Bild bereits reinbekommen. Aber ein kleiner Ratschlag, wenn du Bilder in eine Infobox machst, dann lass das Thumb bei der Quelldatei raus, mit Bildunterschrift sieht das in einer Infobox einfach miserabel aus. Also nimm dann einfach bei nem Bild in der Infobox Dateiursprung und die 300px, die in den meisten Fällen hier verwendet werden, wenn es um Infoboxen geht. Nerven tuen mich die Fragen aber nicht, ich hab mich schließlich zum Antworten angeboten ;) DavisWTG 11:59, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, mich stört es viel eher, wenn jemand nicht fragt und dann aber Mist baut, den er mit Fragen hätte vermeiden können. Übrigens ein Hinweis! Deine Editierwut in Ehren, aber wenn du Kategorien hinzufügst, dann a) füge alle auf einmal dazu, und mach nicht pro Kategorie einen Edit, damit ist es keine große Kunst, im Rangsystem aufzusteigen, und b) füge bitte nicht zu jeder Flamme, jeder Arc oder was weiß ich nicht noch Kategorien dazu. Sei damit bitte sparsam, okay? Es ist unnötig, zB bei der Sturmflamme Fon als Kategorie hinzuzufügen. DavisWTG 20:36, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das ist nur falsch formuliert, denn es werden nicht die Artikel gezählt zu denen du Kategorien hinzufügst, sondern die Kategorien selbst. Demzufolge kannst du die alle mit einem Edit einfügen. Wo du das dann machst, tja... am besten dort, wo du eine Lücke findest. Versuche aber etwas sparsam zu sein, sonst bringen die Kategorien nichts. Denn die werden hier ja zur Systematisierung genutzt. Also möglichst kurz fassen. DavisWTG 20:45, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Und, schon eingelebt? Tja, ich merke ja doch, das du kontinuierlich hier miteditierst. Wie sieht es aus, hast du dich mittlerweile an das Wiki gewöhnt, usw.? Mich interessiert es da doch schon, was hier andere User so denken ;) DavisWTG 19:38, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ist ja schon mal ne tolle Sache, hier noch einen anderen Editor zu haben, weil das auch mich antreibt. In meiner Anfangszeit hier habe ich ja immer mit Hawaii goes ghana und I-Pin-Chan wettgeeifert, aber die beiden sind ja nur noch selten on. Das Ende vom Lied war, das ich ne Zeit lang keine Motivation mehr für's Editieren hatte, die jetzt aber wieder da ist. Also bedanke ich mich auch doppelt, das du hier miteditierst ;) Ansonsten, wenn du mal kleinere Fehler baust, kannst du sie ja auch entweder wieder rückgängig machen, reeditieren oder mir einfach Bescheid geben. Eins von denen wird ja wohl hinhauen, gell? Wie sieht es eigentlich aus, liest du die aktuellen Mangakapitel, oder nur die, die auf deutsch übersetzt wurden? DavisWTG 19:54, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, bei mir spielt auch der Grund der Rolle, das ich noch dieses Jahr in der Rangliste Planet-Punk einholen will. Den Award für 500 Folgen-Edits habe ich fast, dann habe ich knapp 840 von 1000 hinzugefügten Kategorien, 1050 von 1500 Edits (heute knapp 70 geschafft), und 26 von 60 Tagen am Stück editiert. Ich kann also bis zum Jahresende locker auf 2370 Punkte kommen, wenn mich nichts aus der Bahn wirft ;) Aber es ist doch gut, wenn man sich so gegenseitig hochschaukelt, ne? Jedenfalls lese ich gerade auch die aktuellen Kapitel - auch wenn es einen Manga gibt, den ich schon immer lieber mochte und auch zur Zeit lieber mitverfolge als Reborn!, nämlich Hunter x Hunter, einfach weil er deutlich besser und komplexer ist. Reborn! ist auch ganz gut, aber ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, das Akira Amano immer wieder die selben Fehler im Manga macht. Aber egal, was sagst du so zu den letzten Kapiteln, irgendeine Meinung dazu? DavisWTG 20:10, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wundert mich auch nicht, da der Manga in Japan seit 1999 läuft. Wurde aber immer wieder wegen gesundheitlichen Problemen vom Manga unterbrochen. Wird übrigens gerade ein Remake vom Anime gemacht, sind gerade bei Folge 8, falls du es dir mal auf YT oder so anschauen willst. Der Manga wurde auch früher im Banzai!-Magazin auf deutsch veröffentlich, aber ich bezweifle, das du das kennen wirst. Gab es nur zwischen 2001 und 2005, danach wurden die Manga-Lizensen nicht alle verlängert, wodurch der Vertrieb eingestellt werden musste. Schade eigentlich. Aber das ist so einer der traditionellen Fehler, den Amano immer wieder macht. Schon am Anfang der letzten Arc war Enma so Overpowered, das es einfach keinen Spaß mehr gemacht hat. Mit Iemitsu sieht das genauso aus. Und vergiss nicht, das der falsche Timotheo in der Varia Arc ihn beinahe getötet hat... und der ist auf einmal so viel stärker als Tsuna? Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Aber die Varia-Arc war für mich mit Abstand die beste, auch weil die Kämpfe toll waren. Da hatten alle diese Pokemon... ähm, ich meine die Boxtiere noch nicht... DavisWTG 20:29, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, zumindestens ist es in vielen Fighting-Shounen so. In Bleach ist es so, in Reborn!, und was auch immer ich sonst so gelesen habe. Hunter x Hunter ist hier eine Ausnahme, da man hier keine Kräfteunterschiede plötzlich wieder ausgleicht. Naja, die Inheritance Ceremony Arc, da gab es ein paar Dinge die mir nicht gefallen haben. Der Anfang war richtig, richtig gut, aber als Enma alle im Alleingang platt gemacht hatte, fand ich das einfach nur unnötig. Daemon war auch dann viel zu sehr Overpowered, Elena wirkt mir bloß als Last Minute-Ausrede... achja, und die Original-Vongolaringe wurden zerstört, bevor sie überhaupt von den Wächtern verwendet werden konnten. VOn der Rückkehr der Pokemon will ich mal lieber gar nicht erst anfangen. Inheritance Succession war aber ganz nett. Ich fand vor allem die Prüfung von Yamamoto gut, ist wohl auch der einzige Grund, warum ich die Folge mit dem Rückkampf als Seite erstellt habe ;) DavisWTG 21:00, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaub, wenn du darüber lachst, werde ich wohl meinen nächsten Gedanken gar nicht erst ausformulieren. Aber ich deute ihn an: in HxH gibt es einen Charakter, der Kurapika heißt. Und ja, jeder Fan gibt ihm einen bestimmten Spitznamen xD Aber naja, ist ja das Standardprinzip in nem Shounen. Ist dir zum Beispiel auch aufgefallen, das der Phanalenopsis Paradox in der Future Arc gar keinen Sinn gemacht hat? DavisWTG 21:15, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Paradox ist im Prinzip die Theorie von Irie, also die mit den Paralleluniversen. Laut ihm entstehen nach jeder Entscheidung 2 Universen, eins in dem die Entscheidung getroffen wurde, und eins wo sie nicht getroffen wurde. Dann behauptet er aber, das es die Vongola Boxen nur in diesem Universum gibt, was aber nicht geht, da es durch die ganzen Entscheidungen mittlerweile genügend Paralleluniversen geben sollte, in denen die Vongola-Boxen existieren. Es muss also ein Paralleluniversum geben, in dem Byakuran diese Boxen besiegt hat... aber warum weiß er es dann nicht während Choice? Das mit den Zacken werde ich mir mal anschauen. Kann nicht garantieren das ich heute ne Lösung finde, aber ich schaue es mir mal an. DavisWTG 21:26, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Also, soweit ich weiß, stand Akira Amano damals ziemlich unter Zeitdruck, also hat sie das wohl damals nicht bemerkt, oder? Jedenfalls, ich habe mir das mal mit den Zacken angeschaut. Im Bearbeitungsmodus werden die nicht angezeigt, und wenn du einfach auf der Seite bist, müsste an der oberen Rechten Ecke der Tabelle ein Icon sein. Wenn du auf den drückst, wird die Tabelle auch erstmal ohne Zacken separat angezeigt. Eine bessere Lösung finde ich jetzt auf die Schnelle nicht, vielleicht werde ich mir morgen den Quellcode mal genauer anschauen. DavisWTG 21:37, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach, das macht nichts, da hier im Wiki eh schon viele Bilder doppelt und dreifach sind. Selbst ich weiß nicht wie man sie löscht, aber das ist eigentlich auch egal. DavisWTG 18:51, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mir würde jetzt spontan keine Seite einfallen, die dringend geprüft werden müsste, also wäre es vlt am besten, einfach so zu Korrigieren wenn was ins Auge fällt, anstelle krampfhaft danach zu suchen. DavisWTG 16:55, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nein, im Wiki hat diese Seite wirklich nichts verloren. Ich habe sie ersteinmal unter die Löschanträge gesetzt, aber gelöscht werden kann sie nur von einem Admin. Übrigens sorry, dass du in letzter Zeit beim Editieren so auf dich allein gestellt bist - mich hält mein Studium in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf Trab, wodurch mir bis Weihnachten erstmal die Zeit für's Bearbeiten fehlt -.- DavisWTG 19:23, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hoi :D Auch wenn es etwas spät kommt, aber: HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN ! Und vielen Dank, dass du so fleißig mit arbeitest :3 Ich seh schon, du bist nicht unterzukriegen, ich mein, wer arbeitet bitte noch um diese Uhrzeit ?! XD Collonelo 00:22, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo. Sassi Sag mir das ich mich irre, aber du bist doch auf Anime Proxer? Ich bin's Vanitas. Steel 18:39, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube es kommen harte Zeiten auf Proxer zu. Zwei Streams wurden wieder gelöscht. Benutzer:Reborn sein Meister Glückwunsch! Wow, die erste Person, die Yamamoto als Auszeichnung erreicht hat! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast meinen vollsten Respekt und wirst spätestens jetzt von mir als vollwertiger Co-Editor anerkannt~. Okay, wurdest du schon vorher, aber trotzdem! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Die 365 Tage werden aber nicht einfach... DavisWTG 05:07, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) W-was, 200 gibt es noch dazwischen? Mir wurden falsche Informationen zugespielt -.- I-Pin-Chan, eine der Admins hier (leider inaktiv) und gleichzeitig eine Person mit der ich sehr gerne schreibe, hat mal zu mir gemeint dass nach 100 direkt 365 kommt... egal. Aber es geht immer höher. Siehst du, wie ich die Auszeichnung für 1000 Edits habe? Die nächste kommt bei 1500. Ich habe soe auch fast zusammen^^ DavisWTG 19:42, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sorry dass ich so spät antworte. In puncto Auszeichnungen habe ich nur eine neue vor kurzem bekommen - dafür habe ich jetzt andere Dinge geleistet. Zum einen habe ich für eine Partnerschaft zwischen dem Wiki und dem englischen vermittelt, und jetzt bin ich sogar Admin - coole Aussichten sind das ;) DavisWTG 20:20, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zähler Nein, leider gibt es definitiv keine Möglichkeit, den Zähler anzuhalten. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre von meiner Seite, die Auszeichnungen die mit der Aktivität zusammenhängen abzuschaffen - aber selbst da müsste man dann bei Wiedereinführung neu anfangen. Dir bleibt da höchstens übrig, ein Person deines Vertrauens zu fragen, ob sie für dich in dieser Zeitspanne ein paar Edits macht. DavisWTG 16:41, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, ich hab die Seite dann mal gelöscht. Ich muss es mir so oder so mal angewöhnen, hier wieder öfter vorbeizuschauen - viel zu stressig bei mir in letzter Zeit... DavisWTG 20:02, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Erledigt So, ich habe dann mal die Seite gelöscht, danke dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast. Puh, mittlerweile seit knapp 3 Monaten nicht mehr hier gewesen - hatte weniger Zeit, als ich zunächst erwartet hatte. Laut eigenen Vermutungen werde ich wohl in knapp 1 1/2 Wochen auch wieder mit dem Editieren anfangen. Ist auf jeden Fall eine tolle Sache, dass du nach wie vor hier aktiv bist. DavisWTG 11:17, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heya Keine Ursache.^^ Ja, es ist eine ganze Weile her. Sicherlich über ein Jahr schon..dasselbe Problem hatte ich schon in einem anderen Forum. Entweder hast du Recht mit deiner These oder das Internet hasst mich. xD" Muss ich mich auch erstmal wieder einleben in solch einer Geisterstadt.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:47, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Naja...ich schließe es jedenfalls nicht aus. xD" Es müsste eigentlich alles passen, ich war hier schon recht lange. Sobald ich weniger zu tun habe, widme ich mich erstmal der Komplettierung aller Episodenbeschreibungen.^^ Danke für das Angebot. Es sind immer die Frauen, die freunlich zu einem sind. Schämt man sich fast für sein Geschlecht. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) Alles klar, wird gemacht. Wir zwei werden hier viel Arbeit vor uns haben, da das Wiki ja noch lange nciht komplett ist.xD Ach, keine Sorge. Was du mir schreibst muss weder sinnvoll sein noch irgendwie passend. Ich freue mich über den Kontakt. xD Ja, es gib vel Arbeit. Aber hey, ich habe immerhin Sommerferien und bin Frühaufsteher. Zwar habe ich auch anderes zu tun, aber das kriegt man schon dazwischengeschoben.xD Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich frustrierend ist, hier alleine weiter zu machen. ich hoffe, dass ich als guter Gesprächspartner dienen kann.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:38, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Och..ich kann damit leben. ich war gerade fast zwei Wochen in Spanien und habe mich da von der Sonne rösten lassen. Jetzt bin ich nicht braun und nicht weiß, und das hält wieder für ein Jahr. xD" Sicherlich schaffen wir das! Immerhin sind wir wohl zwei der größten deutschen Fans, da wir als einzige aktiv sind...xD Dankeschön! ich hoffe, ich kann dem Titel weiterhin gerecht werden. Auch du bist eine ausgezeichnete Gesprächspartnerin. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 14:30, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Würdest du mich umbringen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich auch schon drei mal in Italien war..? xD Ich habe nur leider keinen aus der Familie gesehen.... ._. Mach dir nichts draus. Du wirst schn noch ins Ausland kommen.^^ Ach , vielen Dank. Ich werde ja fast rot..ich weiß nicht mit Lob umzugehen.^^' Und danke dir, dass du immer die kleinen Schönheitsfehler bei meine Beiträge verbesserst!^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:40, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Den Panzer sieht*..Den darfst du mit 17 doch garnicht fahren! Außerdem..wozu wurdest du mit einer Himmelsflamme gesegnet, wenn du sie nicht benutzt? xD Naja, Italien war recht schön. Nur einmal.... ein pädophiler Japaner wollte mich mitnehmen, ehrlich! Kein mensch will mir das glauben...xD Natürlich. Spätestens, wenn du zu Giotto ziehst...eventuell hatte er ja auch nur flüchtige Affären? Ich rede so einen Müll..xD Alles klar.^^ Frans Box war für mich ein Muss! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:39, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ach, jetzt, wo du es sagst... habe wahrscheinlich immer beim 17. Oktober geguckt. xD Tatsächlich? Auch ich werde dieses Jahr 16.^^ Da weiß ich sofort, wieso wir uns so gut verstehen. xD Ich schwöre, dass das der Wahrheit entspricht! Auch wenn man es nicht glauben kann! xD Das ist die beste Boxwaffe überhaupt. xD Ich schätze ihn ja ebenfalls nicht so ein, aber einen konkreten Beweis hat man ja nicht und erzählen kann er es einem ja auch nicht.^^ Aber naja...als Fangirl hast du ja wohl mehr als genug Auswahl bei Khr..xD Ich habe es da schon um einiges schwerer! PineappleHead (Diskussion) 22:04, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 9.November.^^ Bin also ein weinziges bisschen jünger als du :3~ Ach....würde ich das hören, würde ich das ebenfalls nicht glauben. xD Hohl trifft es gut.. es ist einfach nur witzig! xD Ja, weil man sich das auch gerade aussuchen kann..xD" Ist doch schön, wenn er dir gefällt.^^ Na, das ist gut zu wissen.^^ ich kann das verstehen. Wenn man schon so viele Tage hat will man sie dann sicherlich nciht verlieren.^^ Nur noch diese eine Auszeichnung? ich hoffe, danach wirst du nciht inaktiv! ^w^ Mir auch nicht. xD Dann habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt.^^ Wobei es eine solche Verehrung sicherlich irgendwo gibt... PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:04, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 262 Tage? Respekt.^^ Verständlich, dass du da nicht aufhören möchtest, jetzt wo du schon so weit bist.^^ Och ja, den Namen habe ich schonmal irgendwo gelesen.^^ 1000 Artikel bearbeiten? Auch nicht schlecht. xD Nyu, muss man ja nicht verstehen~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 16:27, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Über 700? Wow..das ist eine wirklich hohe Zahl! Respekt.^^ Sassi...du gibst doch nicht an! Das ist ruhig etwas, was man erzählen und worauf man stolz sein kann.^^ Oh, es gibt mehrere weibliche Charaktere, die ich richtig toll finde. Aber..naja, ich habe auf diese Frage gewartet.^^ Wir haben Kyoko und Haru, beide nervige Stereotypen. I-Pin ist zu jung. Hana hat Ryohei in der Zukunft, Bianchi hat Reborn. (Bisher mag ich nur Hana. xD) Iris Hepburn ist - ich sage sowas nicht gerne - eine Bitch. xD" Chrome gehört zu Mukuro, Yuni zu Gamma, Lal Mirch zu Colonello. Luce und Aria sind Arcobaleno, daher klappt das nicht. Bleibt noch wer? Bluebell. Ist tot. xD Chrome, Yuni und Bluebell habe ich richtig gerne, aber nya..xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 21:13, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ach quatsch, das würde ich nie machen.^^ M.M...soll das ein schlechter Witz sein? Das Weib hat Chrome geschlagen und ist in ihrem Verhalten absolut.. *würg* xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:54, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Naja, mehr gibt es ja auch nicht..xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 16:50, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaaa, das war mir klar...xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:18, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Habe den Film nie gesehen, aber hobbylos ist immer gut. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:32, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Aha...Das klingt ja sehr interessant....xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:30, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ach, sag bloß.^^ Gerade muss es eins der wenigen Spiele sein, die ich nicht habe...nein, verzeihung.^^ Aber eine Freundin von mir ist verrückt danach. Und nach KHR...ich dränge sie schon, sich hier anzumelden. Dann haste wen zum Reden. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 18:03, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo. Könnntest du mir helfen die neuen Manga Kapietel reinzustellen? Würde dem echt helfen. Aufbauende Worte kann man sich bei mir immer abholen. Ich spiele gerne den Seelsorger. :D Man merkt ja ganz eindeutig, dass du dir Mühe gibst..solch ein Schwall an Bearbeitungen habe ich hier auch noch nicht gesehen. Du stellst andere (und damit meine ich mich)deutlich in den Schatten.xD In den Ruin stürzen? Inwiefern? Ich könnte mir keine bessere Hilfe vorstellen! Ich weiß, dass Sassi sicherlich nichts gegen Auszeichungen hast, und für solche sorgst du ganz bestimmt. :3~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:18, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wow...na das ist ja mal ein Textwall. xD Ach..nicht schlimm! Selbst, wenn du mal eine mehr oder minder große Katastrophe ausgelöst hast, so gehört das ja nun der Vergangenheit an. Man merkt ja, wie viel Mühe du dir gibst.^^ Es wäre ja nicht gerade schlecht, wenn die Motivation wiederkommt! Ach, mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde gerne zugetextet. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 18:56, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, ich finds gut. xD Nya, natürlich, aber Fehler passieren doch jedem mal.^^ Sie ist dir bestimmt nicht böse, wenn du sie weiter vetrittst. =P Bereuen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 11:04, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach danke. Ich tue, was ich kann.^^ Richtig.xD Hast du sie ganz schön zappeln lassen, ne? Gerissen.. ;) PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ah, Sassi! Du bist wieder da?^^ War nicht so toll? Das tut mir aber leid...ich persönlich bleibe auch lieber zuhause. xD Kannst mir glauben, dass sie fantastische Arbeit geleistet hat. Meine Güte, hat die viele Fotos hinzugefügt..xD" Nya, ist schön, dass ich helfen konnte. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:56, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Belgien? Wollen wir tauschen? Wollte ich schon immer mal hin.xD Jaaaa, das stimmt.Hat dir viele Medaillen beschert, ne? Glatt mal ein Platz weiter oben in der Rangliste. xD Gerne. :3~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:43, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klasse! =D Drei Plätze? Meine Güte...ist das genial. ich stagniere momentan auf Platz 14..xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:30, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Joa, es kommt in der Schulzeit natürlich immer was dazwischen...aber in die Top Ten schaffe ich das mindestens. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:47, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach Quatsch, das wird schon klappen. Immerhin bin ich jetzt schon auf Platz 11. xD Mal ein ganz anderes Themea: Du liebst Kingdom Hearts, sagst du. Gibt es noch andere Videospiele, die dir gut gefallen?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:16, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja. Ich habe nur die Auszeichnung für 30 Tage Aktivität bekommen..xD Oha? Na das klingt ja sehr interessant.^^ Golden Sun habe ich nie gespielt, an Naruto habe ich das Intersee verloren, und Zelda sollte sich mal wieder auf alte Werte besinnen. :) Divinity II? Nicht im Ernst? Das besitze ich auch! xD Haste auch die Fortsetzung? Wow..naja, wenn es dir gefällt.^^ Ich besitze zu viele...xD" Ich habe übertrieben viele Wii Spiele... Tales of Symphonia 2, No more Heroes (2), The Last Story, Xenoblade Chronicles, und zig tausend andere Spiele. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:39, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yay, geschafft. Rang 10! :D Ja, ich auch. Für mich war die Fortsetzung einfach ein Muss, weil das Ende so unbefridiegend war..xD Muss es auch nicht. Wobei die eigentlich recht bekannt sind. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:58, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja :D Oh...hm, na gut. Da hätte ich das enttäuschende Ende wohl nicht verraten dürfen.. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:43, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach naja, so geht es mir auch. Übung macht den Meister. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:40, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jep. :3~ Nicht viel. Ich bin damit beschäftigt, einen Praktikumsplatz zu suchen, dann noch Schulzeug und bla. ~ Und bei dir?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:34, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja, die Klassenfahrt nach Belgien. Ich würde gerne mit dir tauschen..xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:37, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, das wird schon. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 22:53, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt bin ich interessiert. Was sind denn das für 'Pläne', wenn man fragen darf? Oder ist das illegal? xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:57, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach, diese Art von Plan. xD Pass bloß auf dich auf! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:46, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gut so. xD Nicht viel. Auf meien Bewerbuingen antwortet mir seit ner Woche keiner.... langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass das Internet mich hasst. xD" Ansonsten nicht viel. Beim Schulalltag passiert nicht viel.^^ Und bei dir? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:46, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach, na dann viel Spaß dabei. xD Iiiih...Schule..mein Beileid. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:46, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh. Wieso war das letzte Jahr denn so ein Horror? D: Oh ja, schon das neue KHR-Kapitel gelesen? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:39, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, 10te Klasse geht. ich finde das immernoch langweilig. xD Ich kann die Varia leiden..armer Squalo... ._. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:44, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid für dich. Aber das wirst du schon überleben.^^ Reborn wird das sicherlich nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Aber selbst dann würde Tsuna ihn nicht aufgeben. Außerdem haben Reborn und andere Arcobalenos ja noch etwas Restzeit, um den Fluch aufzuheben, also bleibt es, meiner Meinung nach, spannend. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:09, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nix da mit hoffen. Ich weiß es.^^ Ja, das stimmt. ^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:36, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar! ;D~ Die weiß doch, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr habe. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:42, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jep, bis Freitag. x3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:38, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yay! Willkommen zurück! :D Ich hoffe sehr, dass es angenehm war.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:27, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bitte.^^ Nya, immerhin. Übertrieben..ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du meinst. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:39, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du, ich kenne die Situation im Grunde. Vor einer Weile war eine Party, und so ziemlich jeder außer mir war betrunken. Und dann hatten alle die Idee, über eine Stunde durch den Wald zu laufen, zu so ner Hütte. Das ist echt Dauerbelastung... xD So sehe ich da auch. Ich fahre auch nicht gerne weg. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:21, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Och naja, das ging eigentlich. Ich fand'das sehr unterhaltsam. xD Das gebe ich dir Recht. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) In der Woche eigentlich nicht, nö. Aber heute -> Klassenausflug zum Wasserski fahren. Das war mal geil.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:36, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Süsel. Das ist nicht weit von Lübeck entfernt. Jaaa, es war awesome. Nur tut einem danach alles weh.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:32, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaa xD Und war bei dir sonst noch was los? PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:43, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa, das kenne ich. Wird schon wieder. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:04, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, du findest da schon etwas! Notfalls quälst du halt irgendeine Konsole! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:28, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ah,schön! Hauptsache, man beschäftigt sich.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:46, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nö, musste auch erstmal nachgucken. Ist ein Handygame, ne? Da wundert es mich nicht, dass ich es nicht kenne. Ich habe kein Handy. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:09, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Alter...das sieht ja aus, als würdest du ein Trauma davontragen.. xD Joa, ich habe keins und möchte auch keins. Momentan brauche ich einfach keins. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:50, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Diese Einstellung lobe ich mir. :D Ich bin eh bekennender Apple-Feind. Kosten viel und leisten wenig, das brauche ich nicht. xD Und? schon das neue KHR-Kapitel gelesen? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 18:19, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) x3 Was ist denn an Bermuda so lustig? xD Tsuna schafft eh keiner |3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:55, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die letzten vier Seiten vollkommen übersehen hat* ..Okay, die Frage erklärt sich selbst. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:56, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaaaa, das kann man wohl sagen. Wahrscheinlich ist er ja eh omg-wtf-stark. xD Aber naja, wird ja eh gut ausgehen! :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kann man sich anfangs garnicht vorstellen..xD Stimmt! PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:00, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, ich weiß sehr gut, was du meinst! xD Jaaa, da würde ich glatt mitkommen. Für mich haben sie die Schmerzgrenze übtreten, als sie Byakuran verletzt haben! Und danach noch Mukuro...das war dann der Todesstoß! D= PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:28, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Yay! x3 Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um sie. Aber sie sind meine Lieblingscharas...da ist das unverzeihlich! PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:23, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) x3 Weiß ich leider auch nicht o.o kA..zu schwer? xD Verdammt...69 tage am Stück aktiv, und dann vergisst man es einmal... ._. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:41, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Für die 100 hätte ich noch 30 tage gebraucht.. ._. Schön! Das hälst du auch noch durch! x3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa, das war blöd. -_- Oh. Hm.... Na dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du Ayaka motivieren kannst.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:47, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PineappleHead gibt nie auf! Okay...das ist gelogen. xD Aber dieses Mal mache ich munter weiter. :3 Ah, das ist ja schön.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:29, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach, wie lieb. Vielen Dank! x3 Das glaube ich dir gerne. xD ...Iwie habe ich Lust mal wieder Divinity 2 zu spielen.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 14:01, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jop, das kenne ich. Ich habe es zwar noch nie gespielt, aber davon gehört habe ich schon. Ob ichs empfehlen kann weiß ich nicht...ich stehe solchen Spielen skeptisch gegenüber.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:27, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu der Entscheidung! Halte ich für die Richtige.^^ Interessanterweise wurde ich Montag erst dasselbe gefragt. Oder war es Freitag? Egal...jedenfalls habe cih ähnlich reagiert. Schon merkwürdig, oder? xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:03, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jop, ehrlich. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 14:02, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Oh ja x3 Nicht viel...bald sind Ferien, aber ich habe kaum etwas zu tun, und mir ist so langweilig... x_x Bist du eigentlich gut in der Schule? Ich wette, du bist eine Einserschülerin xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:29, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Oh ja Ferien, das wird awesome x3 Wann bekommst du denn welche?^^ Nichts ernstes? Ein Glück...sonst müsste ioch mir ja Sorgen machen!^^ Naja...ich habs irgendwie leicht. ich lerne kaum, ich melde mich nie, und nur, weil ich in den Arbeiten gut bin, bekomme ich voll die guten Noten xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:34, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Tya...und ich habe schon ab Mittwoch frei :D Jop, ist unfair. Aber ich finds toll. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:49, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Was zur... 404 habe ich selbst ja noch garnicht gelesen"! o.o Oh mein Gott....Kawahira? Das kann eigentlich nicht sein...das glaube ich nicht o_o PineappleHead (Diskussion) Ich hatte erstmal gehofft, du hast dich geiirt...xD" Nyu, ist doch kein Problem.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:47, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kein Ding :3 Ich sehe da auch keinen Grund dafür...ein Motiv wäre mir jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen. o.o PineappleHead (Diskussion) 14:53, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das ist ja vielleicht gerade das tolle an KHR. Jeder Charakter hat einen vertieften Sinn, auch so ein Nebencharakter. Das ist wie... Lancias Ring, der Tsuna vor Byakuran geschützt hat. Man hat es schon komplett vergessen, und dann überrascht es einen total. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:47, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eben. Daher wird es sicherlich noch weitere unerwartete Wendungen geben.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:59, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Huh.... Und schon wieder ist der Gesprächsstoff weg. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:37, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt.. xD Gut, dann eine andere Frage: Welche anderen Anime gefallen dir? Und zu Divinity 2: Magier, Waldläufer oder Krieger? xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:22, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ...Ja, gut. Mit so viel hatte ich nicht gerechnet.. xD Mal sehen... *D.Gray-man *Fullmetal Alchemist *Black Cat *Shaman King *Sengoku Basara *Toradora! Wären so die Liebsten. Kommt garnicht so viel zusammen, wie ich dachte xD" Und zu Divinity 2: Da war ich einmal Waldläufer, das ging überraschend gut. Krieger bin ich jetzt, das ist total awesome. Und Magier wird wohl noch toller xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:46, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa, an Waffen kann ein Schwert nicht überboten werden. Wobei für mich Magier noch toller ist...aber es hieß, dass es das Einfachste wäre, und ich will Herausforderungen. xD Warte...du kämpfst gegen dich selbst, und du gewinnst nichts. Also Sassi vs Sassi, und Sassi gewinnt? Klar. xD Hm..und du weißt nicht wieso? Komisch..vorallem son hässliches lila Monster xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:49, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Maaagier...so gesehen wären wir ein tolles Team xD Jaaaa....uhm, okay. xD Ich glaube dir das schon, keine Sorge..^^" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 11:54, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jaa, das wäre toll. Bräuchten wir nurnoch einen Waldläufer und es wäre perfekt. xD Ja, okay.. xD" Du willst nach Italien auswandern? *Selbst schon drei mal in Italien war* Gute Idee. Da ist's wirklich schön.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:30, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jede Frau, mit der ich schonmal was gespielt habe sagt, dass sie das nicht kann...kein Zufall denke ich mal, oder? xD Jop, da kannst du gut leben. Italien ist toll... und klar kommst du in die Mafia rein! Was glaubst du, wie die Leute da staunen, wenn du sagst: "Ich habe noch nie jemanden getötet...aber ich habe keine Folge und kein Kapitel von KHR verpasst!" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:31, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach herrje, immer dieser Stress mit den Handys...bin ich froh, dass ich keins habe/will xD Naja..immer, wenn man mit Frauen etwas spielen möchte, heißt es: "Ach, aber ich bin so schlecht, di wirst über mich lachen, ich kann das garnicht" Etc... xD" Eben! KHR muss man kennen. Und wenn das nicht klappt... Die japanische Mafia, Yakuza, ist sicherlich auch interessiert. xD Frage nebenbei: Ist es überhaupt legitim, dass wir hier über Alltagsprobleme quatschen? Sollte man das nicht pprivat machen? xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:08, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ..Gut, das kann natürlich auch sein. xD Ich auch, aber ich biete dir halt Alternativen...! xD Jop, stimmt auch. Notfalls weichen wir auf'n Messenger aus. Skype und ICQ habe ich auch. YT hatte ich mal..aber mein Account wurde gehackt. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:58, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaallles Gute zum sechzehnten Geburtstag, Sassi! Hoffentlich hast du einen schönen Tag. =D Gemeinsam der Mafia beitreten? Klar, sehr gerne! xD Ah, das stimmt natürlich auch wieder. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:45, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Immer gerne :3 Hoffentlich war es schön!^^ Auf jeden! Wir haben schließlich Ahnung! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:36, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wow..wie ein kleines Kind zu Wihnachten freust du dich.. irgendwie putzig xD Ist ja schön, wenn es dir gefallen hat.^^ Stimmt! Unsere Flammen können sie dabei auch gut gebrauchen! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:03, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, mache ich doch! xD Das ist doch schön.^^ Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:52, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt, die müssen das kennen! Sonst düfen sie sich ja wohl nicht Mafia nennen. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, gründen wir eben unsere eigene Mafia! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:52, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Natürlich ist es um einiges schwerer, aber was sollen wir machen, wenn uns keiner nimmt? xD Jaaa, keine Sorge. Das ist mir schon ausgefallen! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:41, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ein Versuch ist es ja immer wert! xD Jep :3~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:44, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also..mindestens einer von uns müsste italienisch lernen. Dann warten wir auf die nächsten Ferien und fahren anch Italien. :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach, das kam überraschend. Alles klar, da weiß ich bescheid. Danke^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:43, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich hatte so 39 :3 Ach Quatsch, ist doch kein Problem.^^ Jaaa, vergesse ich immer wieder xD" Schade, dass Reborn aufhören muss.... ;___; PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:59, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was spricht gegen Filler? Das bedeutet doch quasi nur mehr Episoden! xD Es ist unglaublich traurig, das stimmt. Aber was anderes als es zu akzeptieren kann man nicht machen, nicht wahr?^^ Außerdem findet man ja immer anderes... Ich bin momentan an Psycho-Pass dran. Sehr interessant, und Akira Amano war für das Charakterdesign zuständig. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:49, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Psycho-Pass ist zwar düster, aber mir gefällt es es sehr gut. :3 Und der weibliche Hauptcharakter sieht doch ganz klar wie Haru aus! xD Vom ersten habe ich auch schon gehört..lohnt sich das?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:35, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm...da weiß ich ja, wen ich frage, wenn mir die Animes ausgehen :D Eine Frau, die keine weiblichen hauptcharas mag? Sowas gibt es? xD Normalerweise stimme ich mit dir überein, aber solange die weiblichen Hauptcharaktere nicht ständig rumheulen und Probleme verursachen (Und auch da gibt es Ausnahmen! xD), finde ich das okay. Gut zu wissen, dann lohnt sich ja mal ein Blick! ich schaue mir bad Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood an. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:49, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch eher für männliche Hauptcharas! xD 'Wenn ich darauf stehe'? Worum geht es denn da?^^ Naja, Fullmetal Alchemist kenne ich ja schon, und das fand ich toll. Und da Brotherhood besser sein soll..xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:46, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) xD Hast du mal FMA gesehen? Lohnt sich total! Alles klar, wird gemach! :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:25, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tatsächlich? Das ist ja toll! x3 Hm...mache ich mal, wenn ich mit dem Schulzeugs fertig bin xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:36, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich enttäusche dich ja ungerne, aber... Das sind keine Kapitel mehr, sondern die Sammelbände. Neue Kapitel wird es keine mehr geben. Aber immer optimistisch bleiben! Akira Amano hat das Ende quasi offen gelassen, also ist eine Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlossen.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:40, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm..doch doch, das dürften Sammelbände sein. Was spricht denn dagegen? *Aufs Datum zeigt* Ich kann nicht anders.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:45, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ist ja auch egal. xD *Vor zwei Tagen Geburtstag hatte* Ich möchte auch mehr Chapter haben... :/ Das ist natürlich ein echtes Ärgernis, dass wir Tsuna als Erwachsenen nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Andererseits könnte wir darauf in einer Anime-Adaption hoffen, oder der Manga geht noch weiter! =D Außerdem... Neo Vongola Primo finde ich nicht so toll wie Vongola Decimo. Wie eine Freundin von mir richtig gesagt hat: Was macht der arme Gokudera denn dann? Da ists aus mit "Juudaime!" o.o PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:12, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich mags halt nicht, mich so wichtig zu machen... xD" Danke. :3 Stimmt ja...DIR muss der Titel gefallen. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:37, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nah, als Fangirl kann man nicht übertreiben! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:47, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar! xD Psycho-Pass...ist anspruchsvoll, sehr sehr blutig und düster. Lohnt sich aber, finde ich.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:45, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Oha.. xD Es lohnt sich wirklich. Zudem finde ich, dass die ein geniales Opening haben ♥ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:42, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was ich so mache...naja, dieses Wochenende einiges zu tun. Für Deutscharbeit lernen, für Englischtest lernen, Englischhausis machen, Mathehausis machen... wird nicht lustig. xD Und du? PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:39, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ach, geht schon. xD Huh...da haben wir ja beide einiges zu tun! Bist du denn eine gute Schülerin? :P PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:03, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Schule...ja, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich passe auf, lerne aber nie von mir aus und hatte letztes Hallbjahr einen 1,9er-Schnitt. xD Mathe...das erste Fach, dass ich abwählen würde, wenn es ginge x_x The Last Story habe ich, durchgespielt. Pandora's Tower habe ich auch, über die Hälfte, dann war iwie die Luft raus. xD Und Radiant Dawn habe ich auch, beinahe durchgespielt. Wenn es um Wii-Spiele geht, kenne ich einiges. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:45, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frag mich nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Ich passe einfach auf und kann mir Sachen merken.^^ Hm...ich finde beides toll. Pandora's Tower mag etwas eintöniger sein, aber es dreht sich eigentlich in erster Linie um die Liebegeschichte von Aeron und Helena, und daher finde ich es toll. The last Story ist aber auch etwas besser.^^ Radiant Dawn ist auch toll. Schonmal von Xenoblade Chronicles gehört? PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:24, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass sich beides lohnt. The last Story etwas mehr, weil es einen Onlinemodus hat.^^ Ach naja...ich denke, graphiktechnisch sollte man von der Wii keine Wunder erwarten. xD Mensch gegen Roboter ist auch nicht ganz mein Fall, aber Xenoblade hat eine richtig schön lange Story und wundervolle Spielmusik, falls dir sowas wichtig ist.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:29, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, für die Wii ist die Graphik natürlich toll. =) Naja, es lohnt sich halt beides. Ich habe bei Weihnachten immer Probleme, weil ich nicht weiß,was. xD Mach das. Xenoblade ist toll.^^ Das stimmt alerldings! Neben Charakteren und Story ist Musik das Wichtigste, finde ich.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:23, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Oh, Piercings? Klingt interessant. =3 Ja, ist auch nichts für jeden. xD Wenn dir The last Story und Pandora's Tower besser gefallen, ist es ja gut.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:19, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Uiii. Ich finde solche Körperkunst ja toll. An mir nicht, aber an anderen sieht es toll aus. :3 Uhm...wow. Glückwunsch dafür! xD Das ist ja mal eine Nachricht..heutzutage scheint jeder eine XBox zu haben! Naja, ich gebe mich mit der Wii zufrieden xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:37, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na, dann isses ja schön. :3 Aber ein glücklicher Zufall! :D Uff...vorallem höre ich wenig. xD Hab kein Radio oder MP3-Player oder so...dafür macht man bei japanischer Musik nie was falsch. :D Momentan finde ich 'Nico touches the wall' super *w* Und du?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:33, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber momentan bin auch ich verzweifelt auf der Suche. xD Durarara! werde ich mir wahrsheinlich bald anschauen...wäre das was für dich? Und Sengoku Basara kann ich dir auch empfehlen. Da kannst du dich auf keine Story, tolle Charaktere und epische Kämpfe in jeder Episode freuen. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:30, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Genre...Shounen, eindeutig. Es gibt nur einen Liebesanime, den ich mag. xD Schön viel Action, Gewalt an sich nicht so wichtig. Eher tolle Charas! :> Gerade eben gemacht. xD Sieht nicht schlecht aus. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:26, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ...Wow. Da nenne ich mal eine Auswahl.. xD Vielen lieben Dank.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:20, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaa, Psycho-Pass ist toll! x3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:27, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hm...ich habe mal gelesen, dass eine neue Folge jede Woche am Dienstag um 10:00 Uhr erscheint, aber immer wenn ich dann nachsehe, ist nichts da... ich warte immer bis zum Wochenende, um die zu gucken. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:16, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich gucke die eh immer später. Aber irgendwo im Internet, eventuell auf uanime, habe ich das gelesen. o.o PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:19, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber konkret angesehen habe ich mir noch nichts. xD Das hat den ganz einfachen Grund, dass ich immer sehr fandom-bezogen bin, wenn ich einen Anime anfange, und mehrere auf einmal gucke ich ungerne.^^ Darker than Black wollte ich auch schon immer sehen, und auch Btooom! klingt gut. Momentan hat aber Durarara!! Vorrang.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:22, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Was dann ja noch sehr interessant klingt ist Baccano! Weißt du darüber irgendwas? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:19, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Alles klar, vielen dank! Da frage ich sie gleich mal.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 13:47, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wow. Sie scheint den Anime wirklich zu lieben. xD" Und was machst du so? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:44, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Oh ja, allerdings.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:33, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mach dir nichts draus...sowas passiert. xD Was für einen Müll haben wir denn geredet? xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:51, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ah, natürlich. Über sowas redet man, wenn man kein anderes Thema hat. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:18, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 'Über was sonst'...gute Frage. Uns ist nämlich irgendwie der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen... xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:26, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Gute Frage... :D Ganz oben auf der Liste stehen wohl kabellose Kopfhörer. Und dann noch ein paar andere Sachen.. :D Und du? :3 Es kann nicht wahr sein. Da war ich schon wieder bei Tag 44, und schon muss ich wieder von vorne anfangen... -_- PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:43, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) The Last Story wird dir sehr gefallen. Außerdem hat es einen Online-Modus, da können wir zusammen spielen :P Ich bin irgendwie ein Idiot, wenn es darum geht. xD" 60 hatte ich schon. Aber auch schon wieder zig mal 40..wenn ich es also von vornerein durchgezogen hätte, hätte ich jetzt schon den Erfolg. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:02, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa..irgendwann kriege ich das auch noch hin.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:40, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Naja, genau das versuche ich ja auch. Aber manchmal vergesse ich das einfach.... xD" Aber danke, dass du dich dafür so 'anbietest'. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja...blöd, wenn man das gelegentlich vergisst und die ganze Mühe vergebens war. xP Natürlich! Total sozial und so. :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:42, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, übertreiben macht doch Spaß! xD Ja, dürfte Sozialität sein... bei Zweifelsfall einfach 'soziale Ader' sagen :P. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:57, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Da hast du recht! :D Interessant..es ist kein langer Weg von Abzeichen bis zur professionellen Definition von Sozialität.. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:09, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) SEHR schnell, wie es scheint. xD" Yay, Backen! :3 Mache ich auch voll gerne.. :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:44, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Richtig! :D Öh..ist das wirklich so ungewöhnlich? Naja, umso besser.. xD" Ich habe sogar einen Putzfimmel entwickelt... =_= PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:46, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Was ich bin? Ein Kerl? xD Warum denn?~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:39, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Äh...ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher. xD" Hm..na gut. Bin ich immerhin was besonderes. :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 10:52, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das bin ich auch! :D Ah! *Auf Datum zeigt* Frohe Weihnachten. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:35, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Och..danke! War ein schöner Tag.^^ Na, wie war es bei dir? Hat es dir gefallen? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:19, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ah, das ist schön.^^ Wow..du bist ja überzeugt. xD" Ist auch ein tolles Spiel! Wie weit bist du? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:33, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. Uhi..Respekt. Das Spiel tendiert dazu, an manchen Stellen wirklich knifflig zu sein. Schon Lieblingscharas? :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:10, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Naja, die Schwierigkeiten kommen auch erst am Ende. xD Zael ist schon toll, ja..aber Yurick ist für mich noch toller. :D Und vergiss Lowell nicht..der bring einen schön zum Lachen. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:10, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du wirst bestimmt noch dazu kommen, ihn mehr zu mögen.. glaub' mir. xD Die sind schon toll, nicht? Es wird im Spielverlauf alles nurnoch besser.. xD Wird es bisher denn deinen Erwartungen gerecht? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:02, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Allerdings. :D Ja, das stimmt. Warte nur ab.. :3 Ah, das ist schön.^^ *Aufs Datum zeigt* Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 23:13, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Joa, mach das mal. :D Dir auch ein frohes Neues! Gute Vorsätze für das Jahr? xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:16, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ...ich bin eine Lusche. Ich habe es irgendwie schon wieder versäumt, die Serie anzuhalten. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:17, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gerne. :3 Ach, das klingt ja interessant..ich glaube, dass du das schaffen wirst! Ich habe noch keine großen Vorsätze...die kommen später.^^ ...Doch, das meine ich. Wie kann sowas immer nur passieren?! Ich bin ein Depp...xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 02:01, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gerne doch. :3 Joa, so mache ich das immer. xD Ich weiß es nicht...irgendwie ist es mir wohl nicht vorherbestimmt, das fertigzustellen. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 02:07, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Im Prinzip ist das Ganze zu dieser Zeit sehr einfach. Du musst nur sehen, dass du irgendwie an die Waffe 'Schnitter' gelangst und diese möglichst du auflevelst. Diese hat die Fähigkeit, mit 10%-Wahrscheinlichkeit dem Gegner einen Soforttod zuzufügen. Dafür müsstest du allerdings die Horrorhaus-Nebenquest machen...ich hoffe mal, dass du das noch kannst. D: Du...wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast oder so, frag einfach mich. :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:20, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Spinnentöter ist okay. Aber der lohnt sich eigentlich nur gegen... Spinnen. Schnitter ist nicht wichtig, macht einem das Leben aber erheblich einfacher. xD Den Rest kriegst du auch noch hin.^^ Ach, da bist du. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 01:11, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. Solange du schon eine starke Waffe hast, ist es ja gut, aber der Rest aus deiner Gruppe möchte ja auch versorgt sein. Yurick hat natürlich den Memento-Dolch, aaber was hat der Rest? :) Königsringe....ich bin mir da ziemlich unsicher, aber es kann sein, dass du welche davon in der Arena bekommst. o.o Jaaaa, das nervt, huh? Ich schreibe gerade so eien Stunde vor der Schule...und ich habe so keine Lust darauf. <_< PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:49, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Spannend ist es wirklich nicht, aber die Belohnungen machen das meistens wieder wett. :D Das verstehe ich...für mich war das gestern auch furchtbar. Und heute geht der ganze Spaß ja weiter... <_< Am Donnerstag Test? Mein Beileid...viel Glück! Huh, wirklich? Irgendwie komisch... xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:59, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ja, die zweite Saison ist um einiges interessanter.^^ Ach, das Bedürfnis hat an der Stelle wahrscheinlich jeder. xD Einen richtigen Grund dafür, warum die Leute aus Zaels Dorf getötet wurden, gibt es nicht...es gab doch oft damals einfach solche Raubzüge. o.o Und nien, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Zael ist ein ganz normaler Mensch. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:51, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt, enttäuschend ist es wirklich... Oha...das tut mir dann leid, sorry... xD" War nicht meine Absicht.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:52, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß...? xD" Doch doch, kannst du ruhig! xD Jaaaaa! Toll, nicht? Da hat der Graf das bekommen, was er verdient hat. x3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:52, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Erledigt~ So, die Seite ist gelöscht worden, danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich es auch selber hätte bemerken können, wenn ich mal aktiver wäre. Naja... lässt sich momentan nicht viel daran rütteln, denke ich mal. Danke jedenfalls für die Info! Falls wieder so eine unnötige Seite auftaucht, brauchst du mir nur Bescheid geben, und ich werde sie schnellstmöglich wieder entfernen! DavisWTG (Diskussion) 19:10, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt schon, mir selber Stress zu machen bringt nichts. Aber manchmal muss ich mir halt doch mal selbst in den Hintern treten, damit ich wieder anfange. Ist wohl... ziemlich normal. Das interessante ist ja, das es momentan weniger an der Zeit und eher am mangelndem Interesse liegt - so wie es aussieht, habe ich mir wohl von den aktuellen Kapiteln des Mangas irgendwie... mehr erhofft. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 21:05, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Naja, mir hat dieses erneute Power-Up nicht so sehr gefallen. Ich musste eigentlich zugeben, dass ich ab einem bestimmten Punkt die neueren Kapitel wirklich extrem mochte - die Kapitel, wo Tsuna endlich mal mit dem Jammern aufgehört hat und stattdessen seinen eigenen Plan für die Hilfe von Reborn entwickelt hat, und auch mal endlich auch wenn er normal ist so richtig cool rüber kam - speziell dieses Mafia-Treffen. Und was kommt dann? Kaum geht der Kampf gegen die Vendice los, ist Tsuna WIEDER so dumm und plappert direkt vor seinem Gegner den Plan aus, anstatt ihn einfach nur zu besiegen. Klar dass es gemacht wurde, um den Leser den Plan zu erklären, aber es ist trotzdem eine dumme Handlung von Tsuna gewesen. Der Lichtblick war Jager, welcher das gemacht hat, woran komischerweise vorher niemand je nachdachte - er hat einfach kaltblütig das vereinte Team ausgeschaltet. Soweit ging das ja noch. Was mir allerdings eben nicht gefallen hat war die Tatsache, das Reborn sein Geschenk nur für diese Kugel verwendet hat. Ich habe mir um ehrlich zu sein endlich einmal mehr von ihm erhofft. Es ist zwar cool, Tsuna mal wieder im DWM zu sehen, aber naja... mir kommt das einfach zu abrupt. Aber naja, ich schätze mal der Grund warum ich momentan über die Standardfehler von Reborn so meckere ist wohl, dass mich in letzter Zeit ein anderer Manwha zu sehr verwöhnt hat xD DavisWTG (Diskussion) 18:28, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) DWM = Dying Will Mode, sprich der einfache Todeswillenmodus. Dadurch dass ich mir in letzter Zeit so oft die Kapiteldiskussionen auf mangahelpers.com durchlese, bin ich zurzeit wohl eher die englische Abkürzung gewohnt. Jedenfalls... naja, ich lese halt momentan einen Manwha namens Tower of God, welcher sich halt von Woche zu Woche immer weiter verbessert. Erinnert mich auch irgendwie an die Anfangszeit des ersten Mangas den ich jemals gelesen habe, Hunter x Hunter, wodurch das bei mir natürlich auch wieder Pluspunkte bekommt. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 06:49, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Worum es in HxH und Tower of God geht? Hm. HxH wäre für mich schwer zu erklären, ohne jetzt zu spoilern, zu viel zu schreiben oder so. Da wäre es vielleicht eher hilfreich, es mal bei wikipedia nachzuschlagen. Was Tower of God betrifft... nun ja. Der Ort an dem die Story stattfindet ist halt der bereits im Titel erwähnte Turm Gottes. Es wird erzählt, das an der Spitze des Turmes alles ist, was ein Mensch begehrt - doch nur einige Auserwählte haben das Privileg, überhaupt die Ersteigung anzufangen, und viele scheitern schon beim Beklimmen. Um dabei im Turm voranzukommen, muss man sich auf jeder Ebene einem Test unterziehen, welche von den sogenannten Rankern, also Leuten die den Turm bereits bestiegen haben, geleitet wird. Die Auserwählten werden dabei Regulars genannt. In der Story geht es halt um einen Jungen namens Baam, welcher ein sogenannter Irregular ist - er wurde nicht auserwählt, kam aber trotzdem in den Turm, in dem er die Tore aus eigener Kraft öffnete. Wobei ihm der Aufstief erschwert wird - da vor ihm schon Irregulars für CHaos im Turm gesorgt haben, herrscht ihnen gegenüber Vorurteile etc. Momentan ist halt der Manwha im zweiten Teil, wobei im ersten Teil Baam quasi eine Gruppe formt, wobei er erst spät seine Identität verrät, bloß um dann durch bestimmte Umstände für tot erklärt zu werden. Momentan im zweiten Teil ist es dann so, dass er nach der einen Person sucht, die für seinen vermeintlichen Tod gesorgt hat und dabei weiter den Turm erklimmt, dabei aber auch gezwungen wird, einer Attentäterorganisation beizutreten welche ihn halt auch ausnutzen wollen, indem sie mit der Sicherheit seiner ehemaligen Partner drohen. Im groben geht es halt um den Weg den Baam vor sich hat, während er selbst versucht die Antworten herauszubekommen über das, vorüber viele der eigentlichen Regulars gar nicht mehr nachdenken. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich das überhaupt passend beschrieben habe. Lies dir den Manwha einfach mal durch und entscheide selbst, ob er dir gefällt oder nicht. Ist auf jeden Fall SEHR GUT geschrieben und hat sehr, sehr viele interessante Charaktere. Übrigens, kannst du dich erinnern, dass ich von den letzten KHR!-Kapiteln nicht wirklich begeistert war? Das hat sich heute SCHLAGARTIG geändert. Ich habe vor ein paar Stunden das neue Kapitel gelesen, und Mensch, ich war noch sie so auf ein neues Kapitel aufgeregt, weil ich die letzten beiden Seiten GANZ UND GAR NICHT erwartet habe... DavisWTG (Diskussion) 21:38, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aber weißt du, eigentlich hätte man es erwarten können, denn es gibt zwei Dinge, die schon vorher Kawahira angedeutet haben. Erinnerst du dich daran, als er am Ende der Future-Arc die Gruppe verlassen wollte und Reborn ihn so verdächtig fand, dass er sogar seine Pistole gegen ihn erhoben hat? Ähnlich sieht ja auch sein Standpunkt gegen Checker-Face aus. Was aber das wirklich interessante ist, war der Kommentar von Bermuda ungefähr 20 Kapitel vorher, in dem er vermerkt hat, das Checker-Face nahezu verschwindet - und mal ehrlich, dass das auch die Fähigkeit von Kawahira's Höllenring war, Präsenzen verschwinden zu lassen, wussten wir doch schon vor knapp 150 Kapiteln... DavisWTG (Diskussion) 07:37, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Servus, ich melde mich auch einmal wieder. Eigentlich möchte ich dich bloß einmal auf eine Sache hinweisen (und dir natürlich gratulieren - du bist jetzt mit Abstand das konstanteste Editier-Mitglied auf der Seite, und das wird wohl auch lange so bleiben), schau einfach mal den Blogeintrag an, den ich gestern Abend verfasst habe. Falls du ihn schon gelesen hast, dann ignoriere das hier, und wenn nicht... ist schon eine ganz schöne Hiobsbotschaft, oder? DavisWTG (Diskussion) 20:12, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tschuldigung für die etwas verspätete Antwort. Das mit den offenen Herausforderungen ist aber normal so - irgendwann heißen die Herausforderungen einer Kategorie immer gleich und haben das selbe Bildchen, und das einzige was sich dann ändert ist einfach die Zahl der Edits/Kategorien/whatever was du dafür brauchst. Ist kein Bug, ist normal so. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 22:07, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Okay, das was du jetzt eben beschrieben hast sollte allerdings nicht passieren - scheint wohl so, als ob ich deine vorherige Aussage etwas anders interpretiert habe. Hm, dann werde ich mir mal am Sonntag das System unter die Lupe nehmen und schauen, ob sich da ein Fehler findet - auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich daran arbeiten kann. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht derjenige gewesen, der das System eingeführt hat, dafür waren Planet-Punk und Decimo zuständig, als sie hier noch aktiv im Wiki gearbeitet haben, aber da warst du ja noch lange nicht im Wiki. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 23:13, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Neko-Chanx3 hii, ich wusste nicht so ganz wo ich antworten sollte, aber ich hoffe mal ich bin hier richtig ^^' ...wenn nicht, dann sorry :( aber ich wollte danke sagen dass du mir so nett deine hilfe angeboten hast und wenn ich mal eine frage hab hoffe ich das ich dich dann zu rate ziehen kann (ich weiß, ein komisches deutsch...) :) wohnst du auch in so einem kaff? :? ist echt schlimm sowas... ich könnte manchmal echt 'ne Krise kriegen ey -.- nochmal Danke^^ gglg ;) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 23:38, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Puuhhh, ich war schon besorgt, aber wenn ich richtig war ist ja gut >.< jop, danke nochmal, werd ich machen^^ das denke ich mir auch immer -.-"...aber wenn ich auswander dann nach japan oder amerika >.> gglg :3 Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 22:20, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) italien? ja, da ist es bestimmt auch total schön (wenn du mal da bist kannst du ja gleich mal der mafia beitreten^^) bei mir gibt es lediglich ein kleines problem mit dem auswandern :( ich hab nämlich so einen dramatisch schlechten orientierungssinn, dass ihr mich einen geraden pfad auf einen berg zulaufen lassen könntet und ich würde wahrscheinlich am horizont landen...wenn ich in einem neuen land bin würde ich mich die ersten 3 wochen wahrscheinlich alle 2 tage vor meiner eigenen haustür verlaufen -.-" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 18:03, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oh gott o.O GENAU SO, ist das bei mir auch, ich leb seit fast genau 16 jahren hier (bin vor kurzem 16 geworden und wir sind kurz nach meiner geburt aus der großstadt in dieses 2 stunden entfernte kuh-kaff gezogen, wo's mehr bauern gibt als kinder...) und kenne mich hier kaum aus O.O ich hab mich in dem hinteren teil des orts mal total verlaufen (in dem gebiet hab ich mal gewohnt, aber da war ich noch kleiner und kann mich nicht genau erinnern, dann sind wir umgezogen...allerdings nur innerhalb des dorfes -.-")...als ich mich dann ein zweites mal in einer stadt verlaufen hab in der ich eine weile lang mal fast jedes wochenende war, nur um mal rauszukommen, war klar das mein orientierungssinn wohl gegen null geht, also hab ich mit 10 oder so mein erstes Handy bekommen xD (ist heute zwar nichts mehr neues in dem alter ein handy zu bekommen, zu meiner zeit war es das allerdings schon iwie...da musste auch von lehrern noch gefragt werden ob jeder einen PC besitzt wenn der für was schulisches gebraucht wurde...was heute ja eig. kein thema mehr ist - es aber meiner meinung nach vielleicht mal sein sollte >.>) ich weiß, ich schwafel zu viel, sorry >.< Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 23:07, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ich weiß, ich habs gelesen :D ja geht, mir auch so, ich dachte ich wäre die einzige der es so geht -.-' das ist echt unnötig und geht mir total auf den sender!! beispielsweise haben zwei aus meiner klasse das iphone 4 und geben die ganze zeit damit an, außerdem passen die im unterricht nicht auf und machen die ganze zeit unterm tisch irgendwas an ihren handys!! gut, der fairnis-halbar muss ich dazusagen das ich auch nicht die aufmerksamste bin (so frei nach dem motto: "wenn alles schläft und einer spricht - den zustand nennt man unterricht.") aber ich male nur deshalb die ganze stunde (wenn ich nicht gerade schlafe...) weil ich ein konzentrationsproblem hab, also kann ich mich nicht auf das gelaber vom langenbrink (mein klassenlehrer - der im übrigen locker als der 5. teletubbie karriere machen könnte, so wie der ausschaut... >.>) fokussieren, dann wird mir tierisch langweilig und ich penn ein...mitlerweile sagen die lehrer schon gar nichts mehr dazu (naja, eig. haben sie das noch nie...) also versuch ich mich auf was zu fixieren das ich mag (also zeichnen - ich könnte naürlich auch musik hören, aber da das ziel ist, das ich überhaupt was von dem geschwafel mitbekomme, wäre diese option wohl eher so 'ne art eigentor...) und hör nebenbei zu, so krieg ich wenigstens immer alles mit (ne freundin hat das mal geprüft, weil die sich darüber immer aufregt das ich male und hat ohne vorwahrnung gefragt was er gerade gesagt hat - ich wusste alles!) aber die beiden anderen kriegen ja gar nichts mit und stören immer nur mit ihrem dummen iphone, das nervt total *grrrr* °W° ok, sag dann bescheid wenns doch zu viel wird >.< Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 11:23, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oh gott, sowas geht mir auch mega auf die nerven, solche tussen kenn ich auch...aber bei mir ist die Obertusse keine "tusse", sondern ein kerl -.-" ja, bei uns ist es auch verboten...aber das juckt irgendwie keinen -.-' hast du eig. auch facebook? stimmt, das war es (weil das gerücht überall verbreitet wurde, ist mein bruder jetzt wieder dahin gezogen wo wir gewohnt haben bevor wir in dises kaff kamen - schließlich ist er ja alt genug - denn das hat dem echt alles kaputt gemacht, der hatte nie seine ruhe...) oh man, sowas ist echt voll der scheiß!! für das mit deiner mutter hätte ich mich pesönlich revanchiert wenn ich du wäre...aber das hätte wohl alles noch schlimmer gemacht -.-" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:48, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop -.-" achso^^ skype, icq und youtube hab ich auch (bei YT hab ich sogar 2 accounts...) sag mal kennst du dieses spiel das zur zeit überall angepriesen wird, das heißt "Sweet Amoris" klar kenn ich das ;) von Super Junior liebe ich z. B. total das lied "Mr. Simple" oder kennst du das lied "I was Wrong" von "2AM"? das ist so schön, vor allem mit video *.* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nk82ntDoIw (das lied, falls du's nicht kennst...) oder kennst du die Band "SHINee" (sind recht bekannt glaub ich..) FALLS du sie kennst, dann eine frage: musst du dir wegen dem lied "RingDingDong" auch immer eins ablachen? oder bin ich da etwa die einzige?? kennst du dich auch mit J-Pop aus?? (jetzt abgesehen von einfach anime openings oder endings) oh man -.-" (ich hätt's dir aber auch nicht erzählt, wenn ich die wäre...viel zu gefährlich!) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:01, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ja, RingDingDong ist auch toll, aber lachen muss ich manchmal trotzdem noch wenn das "RingDingDong" erstmal anfängt xD" von NU'EST hab ich schon mal gehört, weiß aber grad kein lied :? Schade :( aber du musst echt mal das lied "Marmalade Sky" (und nein, da geht es nicht um süßigkeiten) von Kanon Wakeshima oder "Wired life" von Meisa Kuroki hören, die sind echt toll *.* naja, im grunde wird auf den meisten seiten auch im profil angegeben wie man auf skype heißt und so, außerdem kann die accounts auf diese weise auch keiner besser knacken und mein echter name steht sowieso hauptächlich nur auf Facebook also bringt es niemandem was, von daher wird es wohl nicht sehr riskant sein (und wenn, dann ist das zeug eh nur von mir und ich weiß wie man mit spinnern umgeht, also hab ich keine probleme...) ja, ich hab auch SA, ist wirklich lustig, aber da hab ich auch 2 accounts weil ich nochmal neuangefangen hab, wollte den alten aber nicht löschen (war schon mit epi 10 fertig, auch wenn ich die 10. grad nochmal von vorne angefangen hab...) eig. hab ich sogar 3 verschiedene weil ich auch auf der englischen seite angemeldet bin... also: skype: LostSoul96 YT 1: http://www.youtube.com/user/AnImEfReAk96XD?feature=mhee YT 2: http://www.youtube.com/user/LostSoulxD96?feature=mhee SA 1: Tikky SA 2: Jinnie und ICQ hab ich zur zeit nicht mehr auf dem PC, aber ich schick dir die nummer wenn ich es irgendwann mal wieder hab... Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 19:43, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ALLES GUTE ZUM B-DAY!!! jop, bis später dann :3 Viel spaß bei dem Musical, wird bestimmt cool ;) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 16:01, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ohjee, ich glaub ich hab dir einen falschen Skype namen gegeben (is mir aufgefallen weil ich iwie keine benachrichtigung hatte -.-") sorry T.T der eigentliche name bei skype ist: Lostsoul1996 ich hab die 19 vergessen, tut mir leid, aber ich bin grad krank und kann mich irgendwie nicht richtig konzentrieren xS Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 16:32, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) klingt total cool :3 da würde ich auch mal gerne hingehen... yupyup^^ ach, keine ahnung eig. ich geh nicht zum artzt (ich hasse ärtzte...hat seine gründe -.-") aber ich hab fieber und kopfschmerzen und mir ist schlecht und zwischendurch auch schwindelig... kennst du die seite "Anime Proxer"? und noch ne frage: kennst du "Baccano!", den anime oder "Black Lagoon" sag mal, zeichnest du eig. (oder hast du ahnung davon)? :? achja und dann das noch: du musst dir diese videos mal ansehen xDD (der Link zum 1. Part - von dem aus du direkt zu den anschließenden kommst - steht unter dem Text, lies das aber vorher besser mal durch...) eigentlich mag ich keine rankings weil das ja sowieso nur die entscheidungen von irgendwelchen leuten sind die ich nicht kenne, aber da diese hier nach einer ganz bestimmten "Rule of cool" augewählt wurden, sind die relativ neutral und daher auch fast alle ziemlich gut besetzt (abgesehen von platz 1...das letzte video kannst du dir daher auch eig. sparen...) aber das beste an den videos (weswegen ich sie dir auch empfehle) sind die hintergrundkommentare von dem, der das video gemacht hat, darauf musst du mal achten, der macht sich echt über alles lustig x'D am witzigsten sind die plätze: 20 (Bleach...du musst die sendungen dazu übrigens nicht kennen, - falls du denn eine davon nicht kennen solltest - der typ erklärt genug...), 19 (Darker than Black - wenn du den nicht kennst musst du den mal sehen, die erste staffel ist nämlich absolut geil! auf myvideo unter "AnimeTV" findest du alle folgen auf deutsch direkt neben shin chan, D.Gray-Man, FMA und naruto...), 17 (Death Note), 14 (Samurai Champloo - einfach zu geil x'D), 13 (Durarara!), 10 (über One Piece - is aber trotzdem witzig), 8 (Hellsing), 4 (Baccano! - ich LIEBE Claire über alles *.* even killing can be sexy u.u), 3 (Black Lagoon - die nummer 3 musst du einfach sehen! da redet er auch nicht so schnell und man kann alles ganz einfach verstehen, aber lass dich lieber nicht direkt von der 1. szene von dem video abschrecken, ich find die zwar auch nicht gut, aber das tut glaub ich fast keiner der die serie kennt, dennoch würde manns wohl besser verstehen wenn man den ani gesehen hat, aber ich weiß ja nicht ob du den schon kennst daher dachte ich ich warn dich mal vor, falls du's dir anschaust...der is aber trotzdem voll hammer!) ach, und da das ein ranking ist beginnt es logischerweise mit nummer 20, die nummern die der eins näher kommen (von denen die ich dir aufgezählt hab...) also so gegen 14, 13 oder 8 und alles danach, sind besser zum ansehen, weil der kommentator seine geschwindigkeit da gedrosselt hat, er hatte vorher nämlich etwas schnell gesprochen (selbst ich musste mich ein wenig anstrengen um ihn bei part 1 richtig zu verstehen - habs aber zum glück geschafft...nachdem ich mich dran gewöhnt hatte war es auch nicht mehr schwer...) hier der link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=094FT4q9vTU&list=PLACA323F8B4F9F63B&index=1&feature=plpp_video okay, DAS war jetzt ein Roman, tut mir leid, ist mal wieder meine geschwätzigkeit mit mir durchgegangen T.T Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 22:59, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) du arme -.-' ich nicht (meiner mum ist das egal...) ich heiße da: Neko-Chan_96 die musst du mal sehen, vor allem Baccano, denn in beiden geht es übrigens hauptsächlich um die Mafia (allerdings ist Baccano noch näher an KHR dran als Black Lagoon, der anime ist aber auch toll) schade, ich zeichne recht gerne, bin auch auf ner seite agemeldet wo man seine eigenen bilder hochladen kann...aber nur weil man nicht gut ist im zeichnen, heißt das doch nicht das man es lasse muss, oder? :? ich kanns auch nicht und machs trotzdem ;) (meine bilder sehen manchmal so schlimm aus >.>") ok, tu das, sag mir dann was du davon hältst :3 Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 00:02, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ja, oder? ich musste die ganze zeit lachen als ich das gesehen hab x'D wie gesagt, ich kanns auch nicht (ich werd immer recht neidisch, wenn ich die bilder von manchen anderen sehe, ich wäre auch gerne so gut...) aber ich machs trotzdem xD", z. B. hier: http://mangaka.de/galerie?v=album&id=61013 ja, schreiben würde ich theoretisch auch (ich hab auch schon mal angefangen ne geschichte zu schreiben - und war schon echt weit - aber dann is mein PC verreckt und alles war hinüber -.-") da ich praktisch dauerhaft in meiner eigenen welt lebe und ohne mein kopfkino sterben würde, würde ich vllt sogar was brauchbares (aber auch nur vllt... >.>") zustande bringen...nur bin ich leider etwas (sehr) schreibfaul '-.- Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 23:42, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) achja, ich hab vergessen zu fragen, ob du deine geschichten eig. auch irgendwo hochlädst...wenn ja, dann wo?? ^^ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 01:19, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) danke ^^' schöne seite :3 wer hat dir denn deine story geklaut?! o.O" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:49, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ^^ bitte :3 WAS?! so ne sauerei, einen freund zu bescheißen, ey >:O hast du dich wenigstens ordentlich bei ihm...ähhh..."bedankt"? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 20:50, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) klar xD" ich glaub damit hätte niemand gerechnet -.-' Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 20:23, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) achso, na dann^^ (trifft sich ganz gut, weil ich nämlich in ein paar tagen - wenn ferien anfangen - auch erst mal ne woche weg bin und kein internet hab) ähh...ok xD und danke für die warnung ;) gglg Neko~ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:00, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) bin heute schon wieder zurück gekommen^^ na, hat dein ausflug spaß gemacht? jop, auch wieder wahr -.-" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 18:18, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) war bei meiner oma...und es war langweilig~ =.= was?! Krankenhaus??! WIESO DAS?! O _o" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 01:28, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ja... oh jee, ich soll die auch rausbekommen, steht aber zum glück noch nicht fest...Ich HASSE Krankenhäuser~ na dann gute Besserung!! ;) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 15:03, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) danke^^' jetzt mach ich mir iwie sorgen, weil ich nie glück hab... -.-' dann hoff ich mal es passiert dir nichts o_O" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 22:12, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) wenn du wüsstest wie viel pech ich immer hab x.x klar, das wird schon^^ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:01, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ja, aber bei mir ist das schon echt übel -.-" und wie geht's dir?? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 10:31, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ja :/ ohjee, das auch noch?? GUTEE BESSERUNG!! naja, bin auch ein bisschen erkältet... -.-' Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:24, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) na dann ist ja gut^^ und Danke ♥ sag mal, kennst du Black Butler?? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 00:18, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Solltest du mal tun, der ist echt genial (und - im gegensatz zu den meisten anderen serien - ist die fortsetzung auch echt geil) aber wenn du den schauen willst (irgendwann mal vielleicht) hab ich einen rat (meine sis hat nämlich vor einer weile auch mal ein bisschen animes geschaut...und der war auch dabei...sie hat aber nur die erste folge gesehen und abgebrochen, deswegen sag ich dir das jetzt...): die erste folge von kuroshitsuji ist ein wenig seltsam (die stelle die hierbei für manche etwas abschreckend wirkt ist im manga übrigens gar nicht vorhanden - war die erste veränderung die bei der anime-adaption vorgenommen wurde) aber lass dich hiervon nicht abschrecken, die serie ist (finde ich zumindest, das muss ja nicht auf dich zutreffen) gut genug um über so etwas hinwegsehen zu können... leider haben sich die macher der serie in diesem fall, eine ganze menge aus den fingern gesaugt, der manga und der anime stimmen nämlich fast nur von der grundidee her überein...das merkt man schon direkt daran das der manga noch läuft, der anime aber schon längst ein ende hat (und der endet nicht offen, also kann es im manga auch eigentlich nicht viel weiter gehen...auch wennn ich das ende doch etwas trauig finde...naja, hätte schlimmer kommen können, daher...) dafür lohnt es sich aber auch mal wirklich den manga zu lesen und den anime zu sehen (und zwar beide von anfang an...sonst lese ich immer nur ab da im manga weiter, wo der anime geendet hat...aber normalerweise sind die beiden auch fast gleich, da verpasst man ja dann nicht wirklich was, aber bei kuroshitsuji ist das definitiv nicht so...) ok, roman beendet~ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 03:09, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) nichts zu danken ;** oh gott, das passiert mir auch andauernd...genau genommen passiert es mir sogar dauernd, das ich einen anime in einem zug durchschaue aber dann bei den letzten 1 - 3 episoden aufhöre...zum beispiel hab ich das so mit FMA gemacht, den hab ich in 2 tagen (hatte soweit ich mich erinnere an die 40 oder 50 folgen daher hat das länger gedauert...) und hab dann erst nach über einem jahr die letzten 3 folgen gesehen...sowas is bei mir bei animes ständig so, weil die meistend so traurig oder einfach nur scheiße enden :( da ist es noch ein gutes ende wenn es einfach total offen endet, wie bei 07-ghost oder so... ja is echt wahr, das hab ich auch sofort gemerkt als schon in der 1. oder 2. folge, leute vorkamen die is zu der stelle im manga, bis wohin ich gelesen hab, noch nichtmal wirklich mehr als nur wage erwähnt werden (hab den manga vor ner ewigkeit mal angefangen, ihn aber im moment sozusagen "auf eis gelegt") aber ich find code: breaker eigentlich echt gut... ja, is bei mir auch so...also es gibt einen anime den ich schaue sobald die erste folge raus ist, da kenn ich nämlich schon seit ewigkeiten den manga (auch wenn ich auch diese gerade pausiere) und deshalb will ich den sehen...aber ich glaub der kommt erst nächste season...der heißt "Blood Lad", schon mal gehört? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:16, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich will auch nicht warten ._. mein lieblings chara? hmm...ich weiß es klingt iwie nach standard antwort aber ich mag staz am meisten (und den werwolf - hab den namen vergessen sorry, sagte ja das ich den vor ner ganzen weile auf eis gelegt hab...) und ich mag staz's bruder iwie voll...und dein lieblings chara? :? sag mal kennst du den manhwa (koreanischen manga - nur falls du's nicht weißt, weiß ja iwie nicht jeder...) Defense Devil? :? ja, seh ich auch so, hätten sie echt mal länger machen können :| und nein, da war ich noch nicht als ich ihn auf eis gelegt hatte, macht aber nix, weil ich mir unter dem was du sagtest jetzt sowieso noch nicht viel vorstellen kann, weil ich diesem chapter wahrscheinlich noch nichtmal nahe gekommen bin ^^' stimmt, aber meist find ich duzende und hab nie zeit auch nur einen zu schauen -.-' Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 13:24, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) schade, ich fand ihn lol xD ja, weiß leider auch grad nicht so wirklich (müsste aber irgendwo stehen) aber ich glaub ich war noch so ziemlich am anfang schon mal was von Jormungand gehört? :? stimmt, geht mir auch jedes mal so >.< welche animes ich mag? naja, da wärs am besten ich geb dir die liste :) ich bin nämlich schon seit ner ganzen weile (das sieht man daran wieviel kram ich da schon hab) bei so einer spielseite angemeldet sie "Oh my Dollz" heißt, da hat man halt eine figur (eine "Doll") und deren raum die du bei individuell mit den sachen die du mit der spielwährung kaufen kannst, "dekorierst"...also ein bisschen so wie SA, nur halt anders, aber um zum thema zurück zu kommen: da gibt es was das heißt "WBI" also Wer Bin Ich, da muss man dann was über sich schreiben und weil mir bei sowas nie was einfällt hab ich am anfang einfach eine liste mit allen anis geschrieben die ich kenne...jetzt steht da mehr drauf, aber da die liste mein charakteristikum ist, steht sie da noch (und ist wahrscheinlich das einzige, das seit ner ganzen weile mal wieder aktulisiert wurde...das mach ich nämlich immer, allerdings nicht bei den anderen sachen die da stehen...) die liste ist zwar nicht nach der reihenfolge (weil mir immer mal ws einfällt das ich vergessen hab und es dann einfach unten drunter schreib...) und vllt hab ich auch was vergessen, aber alles in allem zeigt die seite ziemlich genau was ich so schaue hier der link zu meiner seite: http://de.ohmydollz.com/?p=fiche&pseudo=jassixd96&blocfiche=qsj oder du schaust in meine top ten auf AP (die liste enthält alle anis die ich kenne und die mir auch? gerade eingefallen sind als ich sie aufgeschrieben hab) in der top ten sind nur meine Favos ;) und du? :3 Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 23:39, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ok, danke o.O wie man kontakte sucht kann ich dir erklären, aber bevor ich dir jetzt alles 2-mal erklären muss, frag ich lieber zuerst welches design du hast (die haben im neuen ja auch die anordnung verändert und nicht nur die farbe...) ich hatte dich doch schon vor einer weile hinzugefügt, ich hatte dich hinzugefügt als du mir das erste mal den namen gasagt hast und du hast auch bestätigt sonst würdest du nicht in meiner liste stehen? xDD schau einfach mal in deinem profil unter "Freunde" nach dem namen "Neko-Chan_96" (in gleich die erste in der liste, weil ich zuletzt hinzugefügt wurde), das bin dann ich :) EINE VERBÜNDETE? °W° Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:16, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) also bei dem neuen design musst du oben rechts auf "Sonstiges" klicken dann in dem fenster das sich daraufhin öffnet auf "User liste" (is direkt unter der Design auswahl) klicken und dann bei "Nach Benutzernamen suchen" einfach den namen, den du finden willst, in die zeile eingeben...danach musst du nur noch auf das profil von dem gehen den du finden wolltest (er wurde dir ja dann angezeigt - sofern du auch alles richtig gemacht hast...) und dann im profil neben dem Bild in der kategorie "Kontakte" auf "Als Freund hinzufügen" gehen...dann bekommt der andere für gewöhnlich eine anfrage zum entweder bestätigen oder ablehnen, wenn er annimmt seid ihr dann freunde...is voll einfach;) warum musst du deine liste überarbeiten? :? YAYYY :DD man, iwie macht das hier seit kurzem andauernd irgendwo fragezeichen bei mir in den text, obwohl ich gar keine will und auch keine eingegeben hab (in der letzten nachricht die du von mir auf der pinnwand hast, sind auch min. 2 die ich da gar nicht hin hab und die da auch eig. gar keinen sinn machen...als ich dir z.b. gesagt hab das ich dir schon einen FA gemacht hab und du angenommen hast is eins am ende des satzes, das hab ich nicht gemacht, und hinter dem wort "Verbündete" am ende des textes auch o_ O" versteh ich iwie nicht...) upps, hab bei dem vorangegangenen kommi die sig vergessen, sorry -.-" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 13:29, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) jop^^ jaaaaa *-* du kannst das wort aber schon ausschreiben, is ja nicht so als wäre es ein schimpfwort oder so, es ist lediglich ein japanisches Genre xDDD OHhh, du arme Q.Q aber das schaffst du schon! ^.^ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 13:09, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) xDD jop^^ mein laptop ist verreckt...ich könnte heulen...alle meine sachen TTT.TTT Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 15:46, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ja, ich war voll schlecht gelaunt...alle meine daten...all meine arbeit...mein referat für rewe dass ich am nächsten tag schon vorstellen musste, sodass ich es noch am selben tag wieder von vorne anfangen und es fertig stellen musste...dann hab ich meiner mom ihren laptop genommen und mir nochmal die ganze staffel Baccano! auf einmal reingezogen, ich hab sie jetzt also bereits zum 3. mal gesehen...ja, ich liebe diese serie, obwohl ich sie schon ewig kenne...danach waren Darker than Black (wenn ich mir alte und echt gute anis ansehe, gehört DTB da einfach dazu...aber nur die erste staffel, die 2. ist echt mist -.-"), Black Lagoon, Elfen Lied und Durarara dran x.X wenn ich richtig schlechte laune hab, schließ ich mich immer sozusagen in meinem zimmer ein und sehe mir was an von dem ich weiß, das ich es mag, weil ich das ende kenne und weiß das ich nicht noch schlechtere laune davon bekommen kann, dafür bleiben alle neuen anis die ich anfangen hab liegen, wie beispielsweise Psycho Pass oder Jormungand: Perfect Order...ich weiß, ich hab nen knall =.= Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 20:50, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ja, nicht wahr? der hat ausgesehen wie ein versoffener straßenpenner "=.= hahaha...ich schau ja noch nicht sooo lange ani (ganau genommen hab ich erst von 2 oder 3 jahren damit richtig angefangen, glaub ich; mein erster anime nach dem was im TV kam war Elfen Lied - hab ich mir in einer nacht angesehen, da war ich etwa 11, seit dem hab ich angefangen mich mehr mit japan und animes zu beschäftigen...davor war es nur so hin und wieder mal und auch nur die - das gabs ja damals noch fast überall zu finden, damit weißt du vllt wie lange das her ist - die ich auch mit deutscher synchro gefunden hatte, weil ich subs und japanisch da noch etwas befremdlich fand, jetzt gehört die sprach einfach dazu - vor allem weil ich sie auch gerade lerne! und seit 2-3 jahren schau auch mehr oder weniger "intensiv" animes - also mehr als fernsehen...) aber bevor ich richtig angefangen hab, hab ich auch nicht gemalt. da war mein einziges hobby die musik, da ging es mir also ganz genau so wie dir und teilweise ist es immer noch so (bei richtigen krisen, wie bei der sache mir meinem...erzeuger, würde ich mal sagen...kann ich mich immer noch auf nichts als musik konzentrieren...ohne musik würde ich sowieso sterben -.-" und das ist jetzt echt NICHT übertrieben...ich würd dann einfach sterben, glaub ich...) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 22:38, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich dachte auch es gäbe niemanden außer mir dem es so geht o.O ja das mit dem stress wegen dem computer kenn ich...allerdings interessiert sich meine mom nicht für mich und deshalb war ihr schon immer egal was ich mache...hat zwar was gesagt aber nie mehr, die is eh immer bei meinem "Vater" (also erzeuger -.-)...ich hab das so geschrieben weil mein vater mir ins gesicht gesagt hat das er nicht mehr mein vater ist und das ihm egal ist was mit mir passiert, hat sogar was gemeint von wegen (ich zitiere) "wenn mir jemand 5 mark geben würde, dann würde ich dich sofort verkaufen", was dämlich ist, wenn man bedenkt das wir schon lange euro haben...als ich mir dann alles angehört hab, hab ich einfach kein wort mehr gesagt und bin geradewegs in mein zimmer gegangen, damit ich nicht auch noch vor dem das heulen anfang, damit hätte ich meine niederlage nur noch verdeutlicht und da hatte ich keine lust drauf...und das alles nur weil ich viel zu tun hab mit der schule, bin halt gerade in meinem abschlussjahr, außerdem hab ich auch noch das bedürfnis nach freizeit und ich hatte einfach nie so einen draht zu meiner familie (meiner mom war schon egal wo ich bin und wie lange ich weg bleib als ich 6 jahre alt war und das erste mal bei einer anderen freundin - bei einer die nicht in der wohnung nebenan wohnt - gewesen bin...hatte halt nie so viele freunde...bis ich 10 war sogar eigentlich nur 1...was mich persönlich nicht wundert, wenn man sich dieses kaff mit seinen 200 inzest-bauern, in dem ich hier festsitze, mal etwas genauer anschaut... -.-) und dann labert der so ne scheiße nur weil ich angeblich zu wenig zeit mit ihm verbracht habe...das suckt echt x.X find ich zumindest, weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst... ja, das mit den animes find ich auch...wenn man es so sieht, dann war meine eigentliche zeit in der ich angefangen hab (nur nicht so intensiv wie jetzt) mit den animes Inuyasha, Detektiv Conan (wo es noch eine tv premiere auf Pokito war), Dr. Slump, DBZ und Ranma 1/2... ja ist es (vor allem da ich es mir selbst beibringen muss -.-) aber es geht voran^^ und ja die haben echt ne menge zeichen aber die beiden kana-sets kann ich bereits (die silbenschrift mein ich) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:09, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) du musst nichts sagen, schon klar, trotzdem danke ^^' aber meine mutter ist manchmal ganz in ordnung (wenn man sie und ihr verhalten gewohnt ist) allerdings regt sie mich immer total auf wenn ich mit ihr manchmal (was sowieso schon recht selten ist) rede und sie mir kein stück zuhört, dann fängt sie auf einmal an von meinen "Vater" zu schwafeln, das sah kürzlich z. b. so aus: ich: *rede irgendwas mit ihr; frag sie was* mom: *tut irgendwas; hört nicht zu; fängt auf einmal an mir zu erzählen wie mein vater irgend so nen wichtigen brief verlegt hat* ich: "Mama das hast du mir schon erzählt...hast du mir überhaupt zugehörd?" mom: "...und dann hat er den brief nicht mehr wiedergefunden..." ich: "Mama?! hörst du mir zu?? das hast du mir schon mal erzählt! mama!" mom: *labert munter weiter von meinem vater...* das is richtig geil wenn man erstmal live dabei ist x.X ja so hab ich mir das auch immer gedacht, iwie...naja, das ich nicht viele freunde hatte, hatte aber auch was damit zu tun das ich durch die art und weise wie ich aufgewachsen bin immer auf mich alleingestellt war und deshalb gerne alleine bin...ich gehe auch nur ungern shoppen...weil ich diese menschenmengen einfach nicht ertragen kann (nicht persönlich nehmen, dich mein ich nicht), aber ich kanns iwie nur so sagen: ich hasse menschen...meine familie und meine direkte umgebung hat dazu wahrscheinlich auch seinen teil beigetragen... momentan hab ich keins davon da sie auf dem pc meiner mom nicht installiert sind und ich nix grundlegendes an dem verändern darf...aber wir können ja über Proxer schreiben (das hat ja auch eine nachrichten funktion, ich schreib da immer mit jemandem) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:05, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC)